toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void
The Void was an area in Elmore, the main setting of The Amazing World of Gumball, that served as a realm where the many mistakes or forgotten assets of the world are sent to in a state of limbo. It is the reason Rob became digitized and deformed sparking his rivalry against Gumball and is said to have been the place the Syndicate had first visited in the Cartoon Network Universe during the 10-year gap before the Toon Wars. For all intensive purposes, it was not brought up again after the Gumball Saga until Toon Wars: The Final Days, where it played a main role after the mysterious Virus Entity slammed Amity Park into Elmore to tear the fold in reality leading to the Void, causing it to merge with the corruption and unleash upon reality. It is where characters like Peridot, Future Timmy Turner, and Simone were sent to following near deletion and the reality reset by the Toon Goddess. It is also what takes the place of reality itself when the reset's facade is dropped. However, following the death of the Toon God and the erasure of the Virus Entity, reality was restored and the Void no longer exists. Geography Outside, the fold of the Void appears as a crease somewhere in the middle of Elmore similar to a photo painting. Inside, the Void appears as an infinite space surrounded by TV Static and scattered with various assets leftover from around the world. Most of which are materials once used in early history prior to modern Elmore or outdated trends. Few platforms remain from broken streets and buildings and is easy to go further deep into the space or crash into something due to a lack of gravity when bouncing off the ground. If a special device or setting is unlocked within it, the icons and text for them will show up like an actual TV/computer screen, sometimes in binary. When the Void is unleashed in Toon Wars: The Final Days, it appears mostly the same but due to its merging with reality and the Virus Entity, it only appears in full whenever a world is being deleted. Most of the time, a clear indication that its coming is if the star of the virus appears in space for a certain period of time before expanding in size or getting brighter. When the false reset is administered, characters without a cartoon to star in are sent here hovering aimlessly until Nicole was able to summon them again. Even still when the facade is dropped, the Void is seen mostly taking up reality as a whole with barely any of the worlds intact. When the Toon God uses Lyvsheria as a full battlefield, the TV static that usually appears surrounding the area is instead replaced by a pitch black void that occasionally flashes into different colors depending on the magnitude of the blows by the Toon God or Bimm, who completely shatters the very fabric of reality itself. By the time the fight ends, almost nothing is left aside from the Fourth Wall and the Trashbin. Visitors * Gumball Watterson * Rob * Darwin * Mr. Small * Molly * Professor Calamitous * Vlad Plasmius * Denzel Crocker Effects Unlike most environments in Toon Wars, the Void inherited an uncanny series of side effects to any visitors not wearing tin foil hats. The most common being its ability to make the person forget that they even entered it should they ever escape and are in close proximity of the fold. Rob and the Syndicate were able to avoid for extended periods of time but for different reasons. Rob in particular wasn't near the fold when it made anyone else forget while the Syndicate were from a different universe and had other means of escape. Other side effects both in and out of it include: * Distortion * Lack of Gravity * Repeating * Freezing * Suction * Forced Deletion - This effect, according to Gumball, never seemed to have happened to this extent in the show, whereas in Toon Wars, it is shown to be able to force delete entire cartoons all at once, sending them to a virtual trashbin. This first occurred when the Virus Void had attacked Dr. Wakeman's Lab and the Ghost Zone was quickly being erased by the Void itself. Category:Settings Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:The Void Category:Virus Entity Category:Cartoon Network